A little bit dangerous II
by I live in Cooperlandia
Summary: El era el "héroe/villano incomprendido". La eternidad asustaba después de todo y era a lo que más le temía. A verse oblgiado a tener que cumplir su condena y a pasarla todo. Pero ahí estaba ella para salvarlo. Porque sí necesitaba a alguien que lo salvara.


Una eternidad... Eso sonaba a demasiados segundos amontonados en una sola medida de tiempo mundial. Una eternidad que hasta hace unos dos años se había visto obligado a compartirla solo, sin nadie que quisiese estar a su lado más de una noche excelente en la que, luego, no recordaría nada de la acompañante de turno. Pero es que eso no le importaba porque siempre había sido así, porque era la única manera de no salir lastimado por los peligrosos juegos que sólo la vida era capaz de controlar y no permitirle a nadie interferir en su magia y sus razones para decidir lo que cada uno debía vivir ante esa única oportunidad que significaba respirar y que lata el corazón.

Pero claro, él hace rato había dejado de estar vivo. Y ahora solamente le quedaba disfrutar el hecho de sufrir al ver a Elena, a Stefan, enamorados... El de ella, ella unida por un vinculo que se interponía a algo más fuerte que todo. Algo que no podía comprender y que, quizás gracias al poderoso karma, le había tocado por la cantidad de decisiones equivocadas que había tomado, le tocaba.

Pero es que... A veces ni el alcohol podía borrar todos esos recuerdos, sentimientos y sufrimiento, que tenia todo el tiempo internados en el cabello y ya no podía hacer nada para sacarlos. Ver a Elena feliz, verla con su hermano.

Se la merecía, él era quien iba a hacerla feliz y a prometerle el universo y la hermosa eternidad. No la que él vivía a diario.

Y no podía quejarse porque se lo había ganado, todo eso, vengaba las muertes que provocó sin necesidad.

"Muy bien Damon, Elena está unida por un vinculo. Stefan te odia más que nunca y quizás más de lo que te odias a vos mismo. Siempre hicimos las cosas bien" pensó irónico.

Otro vaso de Bourbon, ya hasta contar le dolía. Porque tenia que recordar para pensar y eso era lo absurdo, que los recuerdos jamás habían tenido tal poder en él como para joderlo así, perturbarle la mente de esa manera tan molesta, le generaban esas ganas tan insaciables de morir. De ser humano y sufrir ante el más mísero toque delicado, morir por un corte, desangrado.

El no se podía dar tal lujo, porque con el paso del tiempo se había convencido de que no tenia sangre ni nada en su interior que la hiciese latir.

Estaba vacío, dentro y fuera, de arriba a abajo. No poseía nada propio, nada se lo había ganado con todas las de la ley.

Pero ya que, el fuego de la chimenea siempre encendida en su hogar era lo que lo mantenía vivo en ese momento.

Escuchó cada una de las palabras pronunciadas en la casa, pero no llegó a pensarlas bien o a encontrarles un sentido lógico porque tampoco entendía nada en su cabeza... Sabía que tenia una necesidad mucho más grande que se interponía a todo. Necesitaba relajarse de alguna manera pero el alcohol definitivamente ya no era una solución porque después de tantos años dejó de causarle el efecto que tanto le encantaba al principio. Ese por el cual no reconocía nada de lo que lo rodeaba y cada una de las personas que veía era alguien sin igual... Y cuando estaba ebrio, eran una persona más. No pasaban de ser eso.

Pero ahora mismo, lo que menos necesitaba era que ella estuviese allí esperando algo de él; algo que no podía darle bajo ningún juramento amoroso, bajo ningún sentimiento por más fuerte que fuese.

Y estaba siendo tan hipócrita al decir eso. Era Elena, era más que obvio que ella rompía con sus propios ideales y se los hacia replantear constantemente. Para frustrarlo porque hacía que se dé cuenta de que vivía equivocándose en todo lo que hacía.

Pero esa conversación, esa conversación que tuvieron le sirvió para comprender que no tenía porqué darse tanto sufrimiento.

Al final, lo había elegido a él. Después de todo lo malo que pudo ser, después de todos sus crímenes malditos para salvarla aunque jamás ella pudo ver eso. Aunque fuese una mente incomprendida, aunque fuese él quien siempre tuvo que salvarlos a todos.

Aunque hubiese sido el héroe disfrazado de villano. El también necesitaba a alguien que lo salve.

De esa eternidad forzosa que estaba obligado a vivir... La viviría junto a ella y ella, Elena, sería quien lo salvaría de seguir convirtiendo las malas decisiones, de seguir siendo el malo. Ella lo amaba, lo amaría y, sí, lo salvaría de todos los males.

Porque después de todo, no sería tan peligroso.


End file.
